


dear moony, my dearest of dears

by camarauderie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Fluff, Hogwarts, Love Poems, M/M, Marauders' Era, like this is mainly, mention of a smutty situation i guess but i mean its only one sentence so i wont, only, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camarauderie/pseuds/camarauderie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius has written a poem, james finds it, the would-be recipient remus finds out about it, and</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear moony, my dearest of dears

**Author's Note:**

> based on: http://reigisa-though.tumblr.com/post/137594270000/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-being-teased-by  
>   
> i didn't want to make a note thing here to excuse myself but i am anyway so sorry |:  
> i just want to adress the fact that this is the first fic i ever finished, it's not new, but i have yet to finish anything else, and i kind of just want to get a fic out and published so it's done, and it can be shit, and it won't hurt bc it'll be my first, you know? 8)

  
  
What rhymes with cock, Sirius thought, gently chewing the end of his quill. Block? Sock? Something like, _I love you right down to your sock, please let me suck your cock_? Well. It could work.  
  
At this, James came tumbling over, throwing himself underneath the tree next to Sirius. "So what're you doing?"  
  
Sirius glanced down to his piece of parchment where he'd scrawled down yet another love poem that would never see the light of day (figuratively, since it was quite a nice day and sunny for once). "Ah... planning a prank", he lied, and quickly tried to scrunch his poem up so James wouldn't get to it, but alas, the quidditch player was too fast.  
  
Fuck- he didn't want to admit how much of an embarrassing sound came out of his mouth at the loss of the parchment, but it was very close to a squeal and James laughed at him before even looking down at the writing.  
  
" _Dear Moony_ ", James read aloud, still only moderately amused, " _my dearest of dears, I like you even more than our idiot friend the deer._ " He looked up again, hand over his chest, obviously insulted.  
  
"Well, you are an idiot", Sirius said and tried to ignore his burning lava of a face. Instead he launched himself over to rip the parchment back, but James rolled away and scrambled up onto his feet.  
  
" _Dear Moony, my lovely moon. I only wish we'd be_... Together. Soon." James' eyes went So Wide reading that, and Sirius knew he was done for. It was gone, whatever chance of a normal Pining Away in the Corner crush he'd had, it was gone now. He would miss it deeply, maybe shed a tear later when there were no pressing matters to attend, such as:  
  
"Moony?!" James shrieked. "Merlin's balls, man! Peter told me you were gone for Remus but I thought it was, I mean, like the time he thought Marlene and Frank were a thing, the bloke's smart but sometimes he just get's it wrong but! Moony! Mate!"  
Sirius only rolled back, sagging against the tree, covering his face. And groaned. So deep even James had to understand what he was conveying.  
  
"You've written him a poem! That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen. _'I love your wonky teeth'_ , Sirius for fuck's sake you can't point stuff like that out, I think, I mean that's rude. ...Ah, but this is better, I suppose. _'I dream of kissing your soft lips'_ , that's great. When are you giving him this? He needs to read it."  
  
Sirius shot up straight. "Noooooo, Jamie! No!!" He got up on his feet and tried to retrieve the parchment again, and failed this time as well. "He can't know!"  
  
"Why? You obviously 'Love him until death', according to this, shouldn't he know about that?"  
  
"No, no, definitely not!" Sirius reached out yet again, but lost his momentum halfway because he realized Remus Was Right There And On His Way Over. In his fresh and breezy way this fine spring Saturday, golden hair flopping in his eyes and only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, so Rare, so Glorious, and Sirius only looked away because the bespectacled idiot in front of him was still churning on. "James, James, for the love of everything that's sacred please shut up he's-"  
  
"Beautiful as the night sky? No, as beautiful as you maybe? Let him know you haven't lost your ego, you should write it in, like 'Moony, I love you as much as I-"  
  
Remus was almost within hearing distance so Sirius did the first thing he could think of - he attacked James with a kiss.  
  
They sagged down into a pile on the ground, Sirius holding James' head to prevent him from escaping. It was quite wet and not so pleasant, since James was flailing like a dying fish underneath him.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure this was what I excepted to happen today", he heard a very familiar voice say, amused.  
  
Sirius let go of his mouthhold on James, but replaced his mouth with his hand soon after to be safe. "What's up, Moony?"  
  
"Not much, just watching you snog James out of his senses, apparently." Remus sat down by the tree, from which Sirius and James had shuffled away a bit in their struggles.  
  
"Just a normal Wednesday, then", Sirius said, smiling his widest, then scrambled to his feet and managed to drag James with him, away, far, far, far from Remus because James could not be trusted right now.  
  
"That was smooth", James snickered as they reached the entrance and went inside. "Should we pretend to be dating now, then? I'm sure Remus will be jealous, I mean, look at me."  
  
Sirius did. "I think we need to break up."  
  
James squawked, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "Well.... Fine, then. You're too immature for me anyway. Maybe I'll just pass on this message I found instead of hanging out with you." He held the piece of parchment up between them.  
  
It was Sirius' time to squawk. "No! Stop it, shit, don't do that. Please just let me burn it."  
  
"Burn this piece of art?! You simply cannot! The classic line of _'Dear Moony, my dearest of dears'_ shall be read by the masses!"  
  
"I'd read that."  
  
Both James and Sirius jumped, shrieking at the sudden Remus, fucking standing there right behind them looking smug. He'd followed them! That was not supposed to happen!!  
  
"Moony!" James shouted. "This is such a bad time for you to be here!"  
  
"Really? It sounded like you were only getting to the best part."  
  
James snorted, seemingly losing his focus. "Well, true. You have to read it, he salutes your arse towards the end, it's lovely."  
  
Sirius could only stare, trying to figure out if Remus' expression changed from simply amused to amused and _disgusted_ , or amused and _surprised_. Either really would be just as bad. It was probably a time where it would've been best to just run away and never ever show his face again in the proximity of Remus, but Sirius couldn't. Main reason being he couldn't even breathe, no less move his legs, but also because James deserved to get his butt kicked and if Sirius wasn't there to do it no one would, most likely.  
  
"I'm sure you've saluted Lily's a couple of times", Remus finally said. "I hope you've written your feelings down as well, I'd love a read."  
  
James, maybe sensing something, bless him because he sometimes did understand subtlety, looked wary. "I guess... maybe some other time?"  
  
"Sure." Remus smiled, and Sirius' stomach flopped. He should've written more about Remus' smile, honestly, the neglect he'd shown that poem was gross.  
  
"Anyway, I'll be going back outside again."  
  
Sirius gripped James sleeve as they both watched Remus walk away. Holding on dearly, partly so James wouldn't escape, but also because Sirius was afraid he'd actually collapse. Had Remus just found out about Sirius' crush without even batting an eye? Was that good or bad? Oh. It was probably bad. Remus had to figure out a way to let him down. Obviously. Shit.  
  
"James, I need to cry."  
  
"Wait, wait, what?"  
  
"He knows! He knows I love him! And he doesn't love me back!"  
  
For all of James faults, he at least knew when there was time for a hug. "Woah. Hey, you don't know that. He didn't say that he doesn't like you back."  
  
"He didn't say that he does, either."  
  
"Right, so, you won't know unless you go outside and ask him."  
  
"No. No, not happening."  
  
"Should I, then?" James' voice was laced with a smile, so Sirius knew they were getting back to stage one of this whole mess.  
  
"You will not. You're the one who fucked all of this up. You're not allowed to do anything!"  
  
"Fine, fine. What do you want to do then?"  
  
"I wanted a cry but you stink so bad the only tears coming from my eyes will be from the smell."  
  
James shoved him off then. "And here I was trying to comfort you! The nerve!"  
  
Laughing, Sirius shoved him back. Then he remembered the predicament he was in. Laid bare before Moony and probably within 24 hours he'd be crushed by a 'I only see you as a friend'... it was too much. Just shake those thoughts away for later. "Let's just go back to the tower, I need a blanket. And Pete should be there."  
  
"Playing chess", James scoffed. "I suppose I won't be able to convince you the sun is more worth our time than a blanket and Wormtail?"  
  
"Not when... Remus is out there", Sirius said, crossing his arms. He could feel the heat rising to his face yet again, even thinking about the confrontation that would... have to occur at some point, probably. But the more he could postpone it, the better, right?

  


They entered the common room about the same time as Peter shouted out his victory, of, not surprisingly, chess. His opponent stood so urgently their chair went flying and they left the common room altogether before Sirius had even blinked.  
  
"Five times in a row!" Peter said.  
  
"Fucking cheater, you are", James said, trailing over to have a look at the board, as if he'd be able to tell something of the game from it.  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, just flopped down on one of the couches, accio'd his favourite blanket from the dorm and snuggled up.  
  
"Cheating, who would do such a horrid thing... wait, what's going on?" Peter asked, as James sat down on the floor in front of the sofa.  
  
"So apparently Pads has a major crush on Moony", James explained.  
  
"Told you." Peter joined them, seating himself on Sirius' feet. It would've been uncomfortable, well, it was, but somehow the crushing sensation wasn't a big deal enough for Sirius to do anything about it. Also, it was warm.  
  
"Ugh. Yeah. Anyway -" And James went on telling Peter what happened, including a dramatic reading of the poem in its entirety. Sirius couldn't even protest, he was so numb by the embarrassment. Also the blanket acted as a shield, he decided. Nothing could penetrate the safety of his furry shield.  
  
"Aw, Pads", Peter said finally and patted him on his knee, one of the lumps that stood out from his hideout.  
  
"I'm weakened by these turn of events", he announced. "And I hope I can count on you to keep Moony busy tonight so I won't have to deal with all this."  
  
"Sure, we'll figure something out."

  


Sirius was actually surprised to see both James and Peter working hard at dragging Remus away from the common room for the whole afternoon and evening. Sirius only saw glances of him, it could perhaps have been more had Sirius not hidden his face underneath the blanket most of the time.  
  
There were no questions asked about skipping dinner. The other three went down but Sirius stayed put. That was, until he got hungry and rushed down to the kitchens clad in the blanket like a cloak because although he was having a crisis he couldn't starve, could he?  
  
Upon his return to the common room, he decided it was late enough for him to go to bed, shut his curtains and just shovel all of his embarrassment away for another day.  
  
He didn't get so far, however. The dorm wasn't empty.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
Remus, indeed. Was sat on Sirius' bed, apparently had been waiting. And sighed. This was not part of the plan and Sirius wished he hadn't folded up the blanket because he really needed the shield right about now.  
  
"While I appreciate the drama you're making of this, I would like to say there's really nothing to worry about here."  
  
"Ha, ha, I'm not worried, you know, I know... I know that you don't, you fancy that girl from Ravenclaw right, because I saw you talk to her, and not! Not because I've been stalking you! I just, had the Map and it was open and I saw..." Sirius trailed off when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere and he actually didn't know what he wanted to say.  
  
Remus looked quite confused as well. "I don't even know what you're talking about. Can we, just, discuss the poem? Because James read it to me at dinner and-"  
  
Sirius gasped, clutching his folded-up blanket hard to his chest, what a _Betrayal!_  
  
"You did leave it in his possession, I don't know what you expected of him when I'd already heard half of it already."  
  
"Well, I didn't expect him to read it to you anyway! That's it, I'm going through his notes because there has to be a soppy Lily poem in there somewhere and I -"  
  
"Yeah, I already took care of that." Remus grinned, and Sirius stomach flopped a bit at how hot he looked with that smile and those wonky teeth! Were just!  
  
Only a second later he caught on. "Wait, took care of what?"  
  
"Gave Lily all of his poems. Some songs, I think, too. A picture or two he drew in fourth year, of them getting married."  
  
Sirius dropped his blanket in order to jump onto Remus with a shriek of victory - truly, the world was Just and Fair! He realized his mistake only moments later when he remembered His Own Poem. At that point they were both on the same bed, Sirius was hugging Remus around his shoulders, and the sodding werewolf was laughing at him.  
  
"Stop it!" Sirius said, releasing his hold. "I'm being perfectly platonic, no need to make fun."  
  
"If you'd only listen to me maybe I could explain to you how I don't really want to stay platonic with you?"  
  
That.  
  
Was not.  
  
Sirius opened his mouth, because that couldn't be right, he must've misheard but his brain went over it again and he was very sure he'd heard Remus say -  
  
"Pads." And now Remus was holding onto his face. "I fancy you. I'd say a lot, but I haven't written you a love letter so maybe I'm not really worthy, I just -"  
  
"What?! Why didn't you just say so you bastard! I've been, for fuck's sake, we could've had this conversation six hours ago!"  
  
The grin, again, and Sirius lost all his angry tension. "Well, perhaps I wanted you to suffer a little. Since you did hex my pants to scream whenever I swore last week. No hard feelings." And then he pressed his lips to Sirius' forehead and wow, truly, definitely, all was Just and Fair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> at the end now, i just want to tell everyone that english isn't my first language and therefore i blame whatever mistakes i've made on that. this whole thing has, as of writing this note, so far only been read my me, so that means there hasn't been a beta involved lmao  
> the thing i regret most is not including peter more in this, you'll find (if i ever post anything ever again) i'm such a wild includer of peter it's ridiculousss ://  
> um yeah but overall i hope this brought you some joy, i do find parts of it kind of funny haha, send me spme kudos if you agree!


End file.
